


Studying Scarlet

by WestOrEast



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Gentle Stream is just a humble monk of the Immaculate Faith, dedicated to the examples of the Immaculate Dragons and the Scarlet Empress. When she is called on to satisfy the Empress, she is very, very shocked. But how can she do anything but serve to the best of her ability?
Relationships: Scarlet Empress (Exalted)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Studying Scarlet**

  
Gentle Stream Embracing Beauty swallowed as she followed the black-armored guard through the long hallways of the Imperial Palace. This all felt so unreal. Why was she, nothing more than a novice of a monk, summoned here, to the heart of Creation?  
  
Brother Falling Leaves hadn’t known why she had been summoned either, from their mission in the poorer district of the Imperial City. Just that there had been a command with a seal that nobody in the mission had ever seen before, telling Gentle Stream to report to the Imperial Palace’s third gate at a certain time.  
  
She had, of course. A message with the Imperial Seal was equal to a command from Yu-Shan itself to any true believer in the proper faith. Gentle Stream just didn’t know _why_.  
  
Had she done anything wrong? Not that she knew of, and if she had, why would she be treated like this, instead of being summoned to the temple to account for her actions?  
  
Had she done something good? Again, Gentle Stream could think of nothing that would warrant anyone in the palace taking note of her.  
  
All she could do was follow behind the guard, passing by crowds of people. The hallways were just as crowded as any other part of the Imperial City, servants, monks, guards and courtiers pressed up against one another as they went on their way. Almost everyone save Gentle Stream’s fellow monks wore clothing fine enough to pay for a month’s worth of the food and medicine the mission bought.  
  
Gentle Stream was passed from one guard to another and led through hallways, rooms and plazas until she was completely and hopelessly lost. She couldn’t even find the sun to get a bearing.  
  
Finally, they arrived at a door. Two more guards were standing on either side of it and studied Gentle Stream with a look of barely-restrained hostility that sent a chill down her spine. Even if Gentle Stream had any real skill at the martial arts all monks of the Immaculate Order learned, she still wouldn’t have stood the faintest chance against armed and armored soldiers of the Imperial Guard.  
  
Instead, she studied the door. To her shock, she realized that the Imperial symbol was embossed on the wood, the five dragons rearing out from the center. There were gold and jewels marking the eyes and fine details of the dragons. Just who could wait behind such a fine door, she wondered.  
  
It swung open and one of the guards, she couldn’t tell which, grunted at her. She stepped in, clutching her plain robes tightly to her as she entered, head bowed. Goosebumps were breaking out all over her shaved scalp as she tried to calm her beating heart.  
  
“There you are,” a rich, self-assured woman said. “Right on time.”  
  
Gentle Stream lifted her eyes as high as she could dare to try and see who she was actually in the room with. A Dragonblood? A minister of the Realm? A general? She truly had no idea.  
  
Until she saw, at the very top of her vision, a glimpse of scarlet robes brushing against the floor. Her eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop beating in her chest as she lifted her gaze up higher still to see jade symbols woven into the red robe.  
  
Then she went to the floor, prostrating herself in front of the Scarlet Empress, paying her sovereign all of the honor that such an august personage was due. More honor than any other in the world, and more than even many of the gods in Yu-shan.  
  
“Your Imperial Majesty!” Gentle Stream squeaked, trying not to embarrass herself utterly in front of the empress. “It is an unspeakable honor to be in your presence.”  
  
“Of course it is,” the Scarlet Empress said with an amused note in her voice. Gentle Stream could hear her walking towards her and saw the bottom of the scarlet robes appear in her vision once more. She kept her head right where it was, forehead pressing against the woven mats of the floor. “Although that does leave open the question of what words you’ll use when you hear why I’ve summoned you.”  
  
Gentle Stream licked her lips, feeling sweat breaking out all over her skin even as her mouth felt as dry as a barrel of salt.  
  
“Command me in whatever way you demand, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, barely stopping her voice from wobbling like a teetering vase, “and I will do it.”  
  
“First of all, you may rise and look upon me,” the Scarlet Empress said, taking a step backwards.  
  
Gentle Stream took a deep breath, steeling herself before rising to her feet. She lifted her head but still kept her eyes downcast, not wanting to run the risk of looking the Scarlet Empress in the eyes.  
  
The Scarlet Empress was far _more_ than she looked on the coins or the one time Gentle Stream had seen her address the city. More beautiful, more imposing, more powerful. She was dressed in the finest robes that Gentle Stream had ever seen, a city’s ransom in precious metals and stones alone hanging from the silken strands of her brilliant red robes.  
  
“You do me an unspeakable honor by addressing me, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream murmured, feeling the room swaying from side to side as she tried to steady herself, tried to discreetly pinch herself to make sure that this was truly happening. “I am but a humble, worthless monk.”  
  
“And yet, you’re a monk that I’m interested in,” the Scarlet Empress said, sounding very amused. “And that’s enough of a reason to feel a certain amount of self-esteem, isn’t it?”  
  
Gentle Stream decided that the best move right now would be to not say _anything_. There was no way that she could, would or should match words or wits with the Scarlet Empress. So she stayed silent and focused on breathing in and out, to try and calm the pounding heart in her chest.  
  
“I’m sure you must be wondering why I chose you, out of all of the people and spirits in the Realm,” the Scarlet Empress said after a minute. “It’s because I have chosen you as my latest lover.”  
  
Gentle Stream’s eyes went wide as, despite herself, her head whipped up to stare at the Empress. She had misheard that, surely. That wasn’t the sort of thing that happened, that a monk was even supposed to think about.  
  
But there was a small, confident smile on the Empress’s lips as she stared at Gentle Stream, arms crossed underneath her chest as she looked at the young woman. Gentle Stream _had_ heard her correctly.  
  
The realization of that almost made Gentle Stream sink back down to the floor as her head spun. This was, it was unreal. It couldn’t _really_ be happening, could it?  
  
“But, um, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, stumbling over her words, “I am but a humble monk of the Immaculate Order, sworn to life-long celibacy.”  
“And it’s a simple matter for me to release you of these vows, after consulting with the Mouth of Peace,” the Scarlet Empress said instantly and airily, waving a hand about. “And I have done so already. Now there is nothing left for you to do but come here and satisfy me.”  
  
If this were any other ruler other than the Scarlet Empress, Gentle Stream wouldn’t have even considered it. No one would have the right to make such a demand of her. But the _Scarlet Empress_? The ideal of the Chosen of the Five Dragons? The rightful ruler of all Creation and the actual ruler of all the lands that Gentle Stream had ever visited?  
  
Was there any real way that Gentle Stream could say no to her and still be a proper monk of the Order? Gentle Stream didn’t think so. She had to… make love to the Empress.  
  
And Gentle Stream had no idea how to go about doing that. She was a _monk_ and had been since she was fifteen. Oh, she knew how it worked, from the prostitutes that the mission tended to. But she herself had never been any more involved in sex than in helping treat some of the after effects.  
  
“I,” Gentle Stream breathed in and out, calling on the meditation exercises she had been taught, “I will do everything in my power to satisfy you, Your Imperial Majesty, though I am mean and unworthy.”  
  
The Scarlet Empress didn’t respond to that for a moment. By now, Gentle Stream had gotten enough control over herself to lower her gaze back towards the floor. She could hear the Empress sitting down on a couch Gentle Stream had seen behind the other woman, but didn’t want to look up to actually _see_ her reclining.  
  
“As it so happens,” the Scarlet Empress said, “I have picked up a few lessons of the bedchamber in the past eight centuries. Just do what I tell you and what’s the worst that could happen to you?”  
  
Gentle Stream didn’t have any other choice than nodding and approaching the couch. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, so loudly that she was certain that the Empress could hear it, even if she had been but a mortal woman like Gentle Stream. Her hands were clammy with sweat and her stomach was churning even worse than it had when she first sat down in the Procession of the Grey, ready to take the first steps in becoming a monk of the Order.  
  
When she approached within three feet of the Empress, the other woman’s hand lashed out to grab her by the wrist. Gentle Stream squeaked as she was tugged forward, suddenly kneeling down in front of the Empress, her belly pressing against the couch. She stared up into the Empress’s dark brown eyes and swallowed heavily.  
  
“You are just so adorable,” the Empress said, cradling Gentle Stream’s face with one hand. “I’m going to enjoy spending the afternoon with you.”  
  
Gentle Stream swallowed at that. Her mouth opened to thank the Empress for her compliment but the words just wouldn’t come out, choked underneath everything else that was filling up her mind.  
  
“First, you will disrobe and let me see the body of the woman who will be satisfying me,” the Empress said in an easy, confident tone, propping her head up with one hand as she stared, a light gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Gentle Stream winced. But getting naked _was_ part of having sex. She just hoped that her body would be satisfactory to the Empress.  
  
The simple, light clothing Gentle Stream wore as a monk was removed in no time. She fiddled with the cloth belt for a second before letting it fall down as well. She wondered if she should neatly fold her clothing or if the Empress wouldn’t enjoy that. What _would_ the semi-divine ruler of the Realm enjoy in the bedchamber?  
  
Gentle Stream was fit. Even if she wasn’t terribly skilled at martial arts, she still practiced them regularly. And she had been told she was somewhat beautiful. She still felt terribly ugly and deformed as she felt the Empress’s eyes wandering over her.  
  
Especially the penis that was hanging soft and limp in between her legs. She didn’t want to look down, in case she saw her body, so instead she stared straight ahead, over the back of the couch, looking at a painting of a heroic looking Chosen standing atop a cliff.  
  
“Well, well, well, what a cute body to go with a cute girl,” the Empress finally said. There was an almost _hungry_ sound in her voice as she sat up, her head appearing in Gentle Stream’s field of vision. “I am going to enjoy this.” The amusement in her voice grew and grew. “And I suppose that I should do the same and let you see the body of the woman you’ll be pleasuring.”  
  
The thought of the _Scarlet Empress_ naked in front of her actually made Gentle Stream’s heart skip a beat. She made a wordless noise in the back of her throat before stiffening up even more.  
  
The Empress stood up and slid out of her robes. It was a much more involved affair than Gentle Stream undressing, even though the red robes she had worn had seemed to fit her body so well. Gentle Stream didn’t even have names for most of what the Empress removed, although she could at least recognize the celestial lion hairpin that was the only thing the Empress kept on, keeping her silky black hair piled up atop her head in an arrangement that must have taken a skilled maid an hour to do.  
  
“As I said before,” the Empress said, sitting back down on the couch and leaning against the back, “you do have permission to look at me.”  
  
Gentle Stream took a deep breath and forced her head down a few inches, enough to actually look at the other woman. Then she gasped.  
  
The Empress’s body was as perfect as it should be. Gentle Stream swallowed heavily as she stared, not able to tear her eyes away as she looked at the pale, flawless skin, the curve of the hips, the full breasts, at _everything_. The Empress was more beautiful than all of the other women Gentle Stream had ever seen, put together.  
  
And the beauty registered with more than just Gentle Stream’s mind. Her rod twitched and started to grow, swelling and sticking out from her belly. Gentle Stream gasped and covered herself, a wave of shame washing over her that was almost enough to erase the arousal she felt as she finally tore her eyes away.  
  
“You needn’t cover yourself up,” the Empress said with an amused note in her voice. “You’re here to use that to satisfy me. And your hands, your lips, every part of you that I desire.”  
  
“Y-yes, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, forcing her hands away from her crotch and placing them behind her back, where she firmly gripped them with each other.  
  
“Come and join me on the couch,” the Empress said.  
  
Gentle Stream hesitated. With how the Empress was sprawled across it, there was no way for her to sit down on one end of it and give the Empress even a fraction of the room she warranted. In fact, there was no way to sit down on it at all without pressing herself up against the Empress. So that was just what she was going to have to do, she realized.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gentle Stream crawled onto the couch, still not sure exactly how she should position herself, if she should face the Empress or turn her back- no, that would _not_ be a good idea. Gentle Stream knew next to nothing about court etiquette but she did know the story about an arrogant mortal dynast who was offended when a monk turned her back on him after an audience. And the Empress was far more important and worthy of respect than any mortal, including Gentle Stream, could possibly be.  
  
And in the end, it didn’t even matter. As soon as Gentle Stream started to climb onto the couch, the Empress’s hands whipped out and tugged her forward, rolling as she went. Gentle Stream ended up flat on her back, pressed against the silk cushions of the couch as she stared up into the Empress’s face.  
  
Then the Empress kissed her. It wasn’t Gentle Stream’s very first kiss, but it was the one she was certain she was going to remember more than anything else in her life. The Empress still had one hand on her wrist and the other was pressing against the armrest over Gentle Stream’s head. And her lips were firmly pressed up against Gentle Stream’s mouth as her tongue slid inside, exploring Gentle Stream’s mouth and prodding against her own tongue.  
  
Gentle Stream moaned as it happened, not sure what to think. And while her mind spun around like a piece of paper in the wind, her body took over. She could actually feel her shaft growing harder and harder as it pressed against both her and the Empress’s stomach.  
  
Finally, the Empress pulled back from the kiss. Gentle Stream’s lungs were burning and she gasped for breath, chest rising and falling as she stared up at her liege. The same smile was on the Empress’s face as had been there before and she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
“You aren’t a very good kisser, but that’s something we can work on,” the Empress said. She sat up, straddling Gentle Stream’s waist and pressing her body against Gentle Stream’s rod. The monk gasped to feel the heat and pressure sitting on top of her sensitive shaft. “For now, you can practice on my breasts.”  
  
“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said submissively.  
  
She pushed herself up to reach the Empress’s chest, bringing her head so close that she could feel her breath puffing off of the Empress’s skin and sliding along her own cheeks. They were large breasts. Gentle Stream had seen larger on one of the prostitutes she knew, but mere size was not the most important trait of a good pair of breasts, or so she had heard. And that seemed to be beared out in practice as the Empress’s breasts were quite firm to the touch, sitting high up on her chest without a hint of sagging. Gentle Stream’s chest was no more than modest herself, but she still needed to wear tightly wrapped support to keep her feminine attributes under control.  
  
Gentle Stream ran her mouth along the breasts, planting quick kisses up and down along them. She fought the urge to look up at the Empress’s face and see if she was doing well or not. The Empress would let her know if she was satisfied with her progress. Gentle Stream was _sure_ of that much.  
  
The Empress’s nipples were small and pink. Gentle Stream paid them a certain amount of attention, licking and sucking gently at them. She did _not_ want to cause the Empress any pain or discomfort whatsoever. It was less the thought of punishment for doing such a thing and more that she would deserve punishment for causing such a thing to happen to the immortal and rightful ruler of all Creation.  
  
Gentle Stream was aware that her skills were not at the level of almost anyone that the Empress could call on to satisfy herself. But she was still doing well enough that the Empress made no signs of pain. In fact, her nipples gradually got stiff underneath Gentle Stream’s ministrations, hardening in between her lips as Gentle Stream gently sucked at them.  
  
Then the Empress sighed. It wasn’t a very loud sigh and it didn’t last for very long. But it was still long enough for Gentle Stream to understand what it meant. She felt a wave of relief wash through her. The Empress was feeling _good_. Not just in body but in mind as well. Thank the Dragons for that.  
  
Gentle Stream’s own breasts were lightly brushing against the Empress’s stomach and she could feel her own nipples gradually hardening in response to the occasional stimulation. As well as something rather farther down her body.  
  
Gentle Stream’s jaw was starting to get a bit sore and when the Empress drew herself back, Gentle Stream didn’t protest. Instead, she looked up and down the Empress’s body, still not quite believing that this was happening. There was a question on her mind and she just _had_ to ask it.  
  
“Why me, Your Imperial Majesty?” Gentle Stream squeaked, her voice damming up behind the mass of everything. “What did I do to deserve such an honor?”  
  
“You don’t know?” The Scarlet Empress asked rhetorically. “Then I don’t plan on telling you.” She chuckled. “It will be something for you to think upon, later.”  
  
That was… not as helpful as it could have been. Not that Gentle Stream would _ever_ complain about such a thing, not even to herself. Instead, she bowed her head again and waited for her next instruction about how to take care of the Empress.  
  
“You’re going to do your best to satisfy me in all ways, aren’t you, Gentle Stream? To finish today with me feeling destressed and carefree?”  
  
“Of _course_ , Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said instantly. “I will do anything you ask of me, no matter what it is.”  
  
Saying ‘Your Imperial Majesty’ again and again was somewhat tiring, though Gentle Stream was _not_ going to stop. Still, part of her wondered what other names might be used for the ruler of the entire Realm. She had been married in the past, after all. Surely her husbands, wives and other lovers hadn’t always called her that, though Gentle Stream could not begin to imagine what terms of endearment and closeness they _would_ have used.  
  
The Empress rose up, putting a good foot or so of empty air between her body and Gentle Stream’s waist. She looked down at Gentle Stream and Gentle Stream had to fight an _extremely_ strong urge not to wiggle around or blush. Instead, she just lowered her eyes. Right in time to see the Empress’s hand reaching down to wrap around her stiff shaft.  
  
“Yes, all in all, you’ll do nicely,” the Empress said, looking Gentle Stream over once more. “Every now and then I want something _different_ than a well-groomed and herbally enhanced courtier.”  
  
“I am happy that the Empress is satisfied with my body, even though it is not traditionally feminine,” Gentle Stream, barely able to think of the words before they spilled from her lips in a rushing torrent.  
  
“You act is if that’s a surprise,” the Empress said, reaching down to give a firm, slow tug up and down Gentle Stream’s rod. “You think you’re the first woman I’ve seen with one of these? That I’ve never _had_ one before?” She snorted. “How do you think I started one of the Great Houses?”  
  
Gentle Stream didn’t know how to respond to that and not just because she _knew_ she wasn’t able to list off all dozen or so of the Realm’s Great Houses. Instead, she stayed silent and let the Empress keep on using her for her own pleasure.  
  
And even if it was for the Empress’s enjoyment, it was still feeling _very_ good for Gentle Stream as well. The way the Empress was touching her, the way her hands glided along Gentle Stream’s shaft, up to the head, down to her sack, it was feeling _far_ better than Gentle Stream could ever remember masturbation being, in those days before she took her oaths.  
  
Despite herself, Gentle Stream felt her toes start to curl inwards as she felt the pleasure building inside of her. It had been a long, _long_ time since something even half as good had happened to her. Gentle Stream did not have much endurance in a matter like this and only her own nervousness was keeping her from orgasming right here and now in front of the Empress.  
  
“I see you are _more_ than ready to begin,” the Empress said with an amused note. “But I still feel like some more attention.”  
  
“Of course, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said instantly, pushing herself up on her elbow as the Empress let go of her. “What kind of service do you require?”  
  
“Tend to me with your mouth, down here,” the Empress said, inching herself forward along the couch on her knees.  
  
Gentle Stream gulped as she lowered her gaze to where the Empress indicated. She could see the Empress’s crotch, shaved bare of hair just like everywhere else along her body save her head. And that meant that, even at this angle, Gentle Stream could see the Empress’s vagina. It was not a view that Gentle Stream had ever expected to have outside of a medical context. But this was as far removed from her work in the mission as the sky was from the ground.  
  
She still took a deep breath and got to work, lifting her head up to press it against the Empress’s folds. They were wet but a few conversations that Gentle Stream had nodded along to while she did actual work told her that it could get a lot wetter. And so she was going to need to make that happen.  
  
Gentle Stream started licking at everything she could find, keeping her ears peeled so that she could tell what was making the Empress feel good. Because, again, that was the most important part of any of this, making sure that the Empress was satisfied.  
  
The Empress’s arousal started to leak into Gentle Stream’s mouth. The taste was… not quite like anything else she had ever tasted before. She wasn’t sure how to describe it or even if she liked it or not. And it didn’t much matter, because she needed to keep on licking and making sure that the Empress got to feel a good as Gentle Stream could possibly make her.  
  
That had to be the clitoris, right there. Gentle Stream licked at it, softly and gently, feeling it shift around slightly underneath the pressure of her tongue.  
  
There were several signs that she had done a good job with that. One was the way that the Empress made a short gasping sound, cut off almost as soon as it began. Another was the way her hips jerked forward, pressing more of her lower belly up against Gentle Stream’s face. A third was the increased amount of liquid that ran into her mouth, sliding down her tongue and making Gentle Stream swallow it.  
  
The taste was still… a taste, but Gentle Stream kept on working. She could do nothing less, ignoring all of the input her body was sending her that didn’t let her service the Empress more thoroughly. The taste? Ignored. The hardness of her shaft? Ignored. What was important was what her mouth was doing and that her hands, actually touching the Empress’s skin, didn’t squeeze down so hard on the thighs that she hurt the other woman.  
  
The Empress’s hands were on Gentle Stream’s body, touching her head and running over her bare scalp. It felt… _strange_ to have that happen. There was almost a kind of possessive feeling to it as the Empress touched her, holding her closely against the older woman’s folds. Gentle Stream did her best to ignore it and kept on working, licking and kissing her way up and down the Empress’s folds. She hadn’t made the Empress orgasm yet, but she was going to do her best to make sure that she _did_.  
  
She didn’t, in fact. Before she could get that to happen, the Empress pulled away, lifting herself up and away. Gentle Stream blinked and stared upward, her tongue flicking out on reflex to lick at her lips, tasting the fluid that had gathered there.  
  
“Well, for such an inexperienced girl, you certainly did a good effort for your first try, Gentle Stream,” the Empress said happily. “And I am now ready to take you _inside_ of me.”  
  
Her hand went down to lightly brush against Gentle Stream’s rod. The monk swallowed, the reality of actually _fucking_ the Scarlet Empress coming crashing down on her all over again. If she wasn’t so turned on after so long denying these feelings, she might even have started to shrink in hardness and erectness.  
  
The Empress hovered above Gentle Stream, looking down at her. Gentle Stream swallowed, not quite able to lift her gaze in turn to meet the Empress’s eyes. Instead, she stared at the Empress’s body, staring at where her rod was going to go. There were just a few inches separating the two of them. Just a tiny little amount of space.  
  
Then the Empress started to sink down, slowly lowering herself downwards. Gentle Stream was breathing hard by now, not doing anything but letting the Empress do whatever it was that she wished. There was just no way that she _could_ think of anything else for her to do.  
  
So when the Empress moved down far enough that her lower lips were pressed against Gentle Stream’s shaft, Gentle Stream twitched like she had been shocked. Her head whipped up to stare at the Empress, her heart in her mouth. This was it, this was really going to happen. Some nameless monk was going to sexually satisfy the Empress or die trying.  
  
The Empress rocked her hips back and forth a bit, smiling to herself as she rubbed away at Gentle Stream’s lower head, coating it in the moisture that was steadily leaking out from her folds. Gentle Stream silently watched as her head became covered in a shiny liquid.  
  
“It looks like you’re enjoying this almost as much as I am,” the Empress said with an amused note to her voice.  
  
“I’m, I’m happy to be of service to you, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said quickly, moving her eyes all the way to the Empress’s chest before falling back down again.  
  
“Of course you are,” the Empress said. “It’s good to see that there are still such devout monks working for the glory of the Realm and the Order.”  
  
Gentle Stream’s head bobbed up and down. She had _always_ wanted to serve, although she had never thought that her service would come in _this_ fashion. But since it had, she wasn’t going to do anything but her absolute best, whatever that best would end up being.  
  
“Hold on to my hips,” the Empress said, reaching down and grabbing Gentle Stream’s wrists.  
  
She lifted them up to her hips, placing them there. Gentle Stream squeezed down gently, not daring to put any real pressure on the Empress’s skin. She was sure that there was nothing she could do that could _actually_ hurt someone so wise and powerful, but she didn’t want to even _try_.  
  
Then the Empress sank down. Sank down all the way, sliding herself onto Gentle Stream’s shaft. Gentle Stream gasped, her eyes going wide and crossing as she felt, for the very first time, another woman around her rod. And knowing _who_ the other woman was made the entire thing so much better, so intense that Gentle Stream could barely stand it.  
  
It was hot and it was tight and it was wet and it was soft and it was so many wonderful things all at the same time. The Empress steadily sank down and down until the backs of her thighs were pressed against Gentle Stream’s hips.  
  
Gentle Stream had to bite her tongue and recite a mantra to keep herself from cumming right away inside of the Empress. The pleasure she had felt, well, she simply hadn’t _known_ that it could feel this good. She had to hope that the Empress was feeling good as well, and was reassured by the fact that if the Empress _wasn’t_ , then she would make her desires known to Gentle Stream instantly.  
  
The Empress started to rise back up, moving two-thirds of the way along Gentle Stream’s rod before stopping and going back down again. She quickly fell into an enjoyable rhythm, moving up and down, over and over, a repetition that made Gentle Stream practically melt from the pleasure she was feeling as the Empress used her unworthy body to pleasure herself.  
  
Gentle Stream’s eyes were drawn to the way the Empress’s breasts moved up and down as she slid along Gentle Stream’s shaft. It was… very satisfying to watch. Very, very satisfying, in a way that Gentle Steam had never let herself think about the prostitutes she knew when their low-cut dresses had let their breasts bounce in almost the same way. Because those had just been ordinary mortals like Gentle Stream, while _this_ was the Scarlet Empress, the central pillar that the entire civilized world depended on for support.  
  
Part of Gentle Stream wanted to reach up and touch those breasts. She had done it before, with her _mouth_. But without the Empress actually telling her to do something like that, there was just no way that Gentle Stream would be able to muster up the nerve to actually touch the Empress. Something like that was just… no, there was no way that a mere monk like Gentle Stream should touch the Empress’s body without permission.  
  
Instead, her hands stayed on the Empress’s hips, which was completely different. And she kept on staring up at the Empress’s body as the Dragonblood rode up and down along her. She didn’t _mean_ to stare at the Empress’s body in such a lewd manner, but there just wasn’t anywhere she _could_ look that would be proper. If she looked away, that would mean that she wasn’t enjoying the chance to serve Her Imperial Majesty. If she looked down at her body, then she would have to see her shaft appearing and disappearing as the Empress kept on moving up and down along it. And there was no way that she could look the Empress full on in the face. So she _had_ to stare at the Empress’s breasts. Which was not, of course, any kind of hardship whatsoever.  
  
None of this was a hardship, in fact. It was all very, _very_ pleasurable. It felt so good, in fact, that Gentle Stream could feel the pleasure building up inside of her, to what she knew would be the single best orgasm that she had ever felt in her life thus far. And was unlikely to ever feel again, because even if she somehow had sex with other women, in contravention of her vows, how could they compare to the Empress?  
  
Gentle Stream did her best to fight down the pleasure, to hold out for as long as she could. This was not about her. This had never been about her. This was, in its entirety, about making certain that the Scarlet Empress got to feel good and relieve some of the stress that had to have built up from wisely and justly governing the civilized world.  
  
It was one of the harder physical challenges that Gentle Stream had undergone since her first pilgrimage. Sweat was beading on her brow as she fought to keep from finishing, to muster every last scrap of endurance to make sure that the Empress came before Gentle Stream would let herself focus on her own selfish pleasure.  
  
It didn’t work nearly as well as Gentle Stream had hoped. Despite the mantras she silently chanted, despite willpower she mustered to fight off the pleasure, she still ended up cumming only a handful of minutes after the Empress began to use her body. At least the failure was pleasurable. Indeed, it was very, _very_ pleasurable, the kind of experience that left Gentle Stream gasping.  
  
Gentle Stream couldn’t believe how good this orgasm felt. It was _amazing_. The best thing that her body had ever felt, without a shadow of a doubt. She gasped, twitching around on the couch, white explosions appearing in front of her eyes as she felt the wonderful pleasure sweep through her body, rolling outwards from her shaft and filling her up, making everything seem light and airy and wonderful.  
  
She could feel that her seed was flowing through her rod, up from her sack. And into the Empress. She could even feel when the seed hit the Empress’s inner walls, running down them and along Gentle Stream’s shaft. She could feel so _much_ and it all felt so good.  
  
She was squeezing down on the Empress’s hips and wasn’t able to get herself to let go like she should. The pleasure running through her body was just too _much_ for her body to respond like she wanted it to. At least the Empress was gracious enough to not comment on it. Or perhaps she hadn’t even noticed it.  
  
“What an adorable expression you made there,” the Empress said with a chuckle, running her hand along Gentle Stream’s cheek, her fingers almost brushing along the monk’s lips. “You look so _very_ happy right now, Gentle Stream.”  
  
“It’s, it’s all,” Gentle Stream was in excellent physical shape, she should _not_ be this out of breath, “thanks to your boundless generosity,” she had to stop to catch her breath as she felt her shaft twitch and harden again inside of the Empress as the Dragonblood kept on rising up and down along her, “in choosing-!”  
  
“This humble acolyte of the Five Dragons,” the Empress said, an amused note in her voice. “Yes, I’ve heard such things before. Although,” her lips twitched upwards, “rarely in quite this context.”  
  
Gentle Stream blushed and nodded. The Empress was _still_ moving up and down along her rod and the pleasure was starting to return. And so was the _arousal_ , the need inside of Gentle Stream to not stop, to keep on going and going and to thoroughly enjoy herself and indulge in her body’s demands. She could only hope that if the Empress did tell her to stop, that she would have enough self-control to do so and not disobey her Imperial Majesty.  
  
Thankfully, the test was never put to Gentle Stream. The Empress kept on riding her rod, bouncing along it with every sign of enjoyment. And there were far more signs of how good she was feeling than just the expression on her face. Her inner folds were so _hot_ and _tight_ and _wet_. Gentle Stream could understand now, in a way she hadn’t before, why there was such a demand for the flesh trade in the blocks around the mission. Why people would seek this pleasure out so often.  
  
The Empress reached down and grabbed one of Gentle Stream’s breasts. The grip was firm but not painful. In fact, it felt _very_ nice and a shiver ran all through Gentle Stream’s body as she felt the Empress playing with her.  
  
It also seemed to feel nice for the Empress, since there was a smile on her face as she played with Gentle Stream’s chest. Her hands were _much_ more skilled at this than Gentle Stream’s had been. The way she was making Gentle Stream feel, there were just no words for it. It wasn’t actually orgasmic, not like the way the two of them were joined. But it still felt _wonderful_. Gentle Stream could easily understand why the Order banned these things so that the monks could better focus.  
  
The Empress was starting to move faster and faster up and down Gentle Stream’s rod. And she was starting to make a soft moaning sound. It wasn’t the kind of sound that Gentle Stream would ever have thought that the Empress _could_ make, even though she knew, with her head, that the Empress had to sleep in and get dressed in the morning and grew sweaty and all those other things that humans did. It was just her heart that couldn’t really grasp the idea of the Scarlet Empress showing signs of arousal.  
  
And it wasn’t just the sounds she was making. There was a look on her face as well, a look of pleasure and bliss and satisfaction that sent a tingle down Gentle Stream’s spine as she stared. For the Empress to look like that was just so… odd. She had every right to look like that, of course, but it still struck Gentle Stream as unusual.  
  
She didn’t say any of that, of course. Instead, she made sure that she kept on satisfying the Empress, that the Dragonblood could feel as wonderful as possible as she used Gentle Stream’s body to pleasure herself in any way that came to mind. That was what she was _here_ for, after all.  
  
The fact that Gentle Stream was feeling pleasure of her own didn’t distract her from what she was doing. She willed her rod to be as hard as possible so that the Empress could take the greatest possible pleasure from it. And she pushed her chest upwards against the Empress’s hands so that she could touch as much of Gentle Stream’s breasts as she wished to.  
  
The Empress didn’t _just_ touch Gentle Stream’s breasts. Her hands wandered all over Gentle Stream’s upper body, touching her all over the place. Whenever the manicured hands came to Gentle Stream’s arms or abdomen, she made sure to tense so that the Empress could feel the toned muscles shifting around underneath her skin. People liked that sort of thing, Gentle Stream was dimly aware.  
  
And it seemed that the Empress was one of them. She smiled slightly when Gentle Stream flexed her arm as the Empress’s hand ran down along it. The hand went back up, the palm pressing down more firmly against the muscle.  
  
All of that was a sideshow, though, as the Empress kept on moving up and down, over and over again. The way it made Gentle Stream feel just wasn’t describable. Now that the first orgasm had passed, she had the time and the ability to really _focus_ on what she was feeling. And just how good it actually was.  
  
Luckily, it seemed that her second orgasm was going to take longer to happen then the first. That was _very_ good since Gentle Stream would have felt awful if she was the only one getting to feel this kind of pleasure from laying with the Empress. She needed to know that the Empress was feeling good as well in order to be satisfied. In fact, Gentle Stream would even have been satisfied to know that the Empress had gotten to cum, even if Gentle Stream herself had not. The Empress was just so much more important than her, after all.  
  
So when the Empress sank down as far as she could along Gentle Stream’s shaft and held herself there, moaning and leaning forward, Gentle Stream felt a wonderful rush of satisfaction filling her body with a warm, tingling feeling. She had done it, she realized. She had actually done it. She had made the Scarlet Empress cum. Or, more accurately, the Scarlet Empress had used her body to make herself orgasm.  
  
The exact details of it didn’t matter _that_ much to Gentle Stream. Mostly, she was just happy that this was happening. That the Empress was feeling happy and satisfied. A large smile slowly crept across Gentle Stream’s face as she luxuriated in the feeling.  
  
Gentle Stream was still very turned on. And the feeling of the Empress’s inner walls squeezing down around her, combined with the joy of knowing she had done a good job, were enough to push Gentle Stream over the edge for the second time. As the Empress’s walls tightened down around her, the soft, wet folds squeezing Gentle Stream’s rod, she felt the wonderful sensation of release rising up inside of her.  
  
There was nothing that Gentle Stream _could_ do to stop her orgasm and she didn’t even try. Instead, even as the Empress lay shaking and gasping and sweating above her, Gentle Stream felt her own pleasure rise to the top of her soul as her shaft twitched and pulsed inside of the Empress.  
  
Her second orgasm was not quite as large as the first. Gentle Stream hadn’t been keeping count, but she was sure that there was one fewer jet of seed shooting inside of the Empress this time. It still felt just as good though, as the pleasure spread through her once more, the two of them orgasming together, Gentle Stream’s climax starting just as the Empress’s wound down.  
  
The two of them stayed like that for a while. The Empress was hunched over Gentle Stream, almost bent double as she stared down at her. Gentle Stream stared back up, only remembering that she shouldn’t be looking the Empress directly in the eyes after a minute or so had passed already.  
  
Gentle Stream could feel the sweat cooling on her body. And she could feel her penis slipping out of the Empress’s folds. And once that happened, she could feel some semen and arousal dripping onto her skin as well, a feeling that made her shiver a bit as she felt it.  
  
That minor discomfort wasn’t nearly enough to distract Gentle Stream from the awe, the wonder and the happiness that all came from what she had done. She felt so _happy_ about all of this. It was roughly half the physical pleasure from having her body stimulated like this and half from knowing that she had made the _Scarlet Empress_ feel good. How many mortals in Creation could say that they had managed to do something like that?  
  
Unseemly pride wasn’t something that a follower of the Immaculate Order was supposed to indulge in, but it was a bit hard for Gentle Stream to fight down the urge right now. At least her _other_ urges weren’t being a problem right now. It seemed that the Empress had thoroughly, completely dealt with them in the course of her own pleasure.  
  
After a while, the Empress sighed and rose up, swinging her long, well-formed legs off of Gentle Stream’s body. Gentle Stream watched her leave and wondered what was going to happen next.  
  
“You preformed… acceptably,” the Empress said, picking up a towel and beginning to clean herself off. “Well enough for me to bring you back again.”  
  
Wait, this wasn’t just going to be a one-time thing? Gentle Stream choked a bit and looked at the Empress with wide eyes. The Empress had to notice, but she didn’t react to it, instead continuing to take care of herself.  
  
“I do expect you to stay away from all others until I next summon you,” the Empress continued. “I am looking forward to being the one who will teach you everything you know about sex. No others.”  
  
“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said quickly.  
  
“I do not care if you tell the other monks at the Blessed Laborers Temple about this, though I will give you nothing to indicate that you are telling the truth,” the Empress said, finally setting the towel down and stretching. Gentle Stream’s mouth went dry once again as she stared at the muscle moving around underneath the Empress’s skin, still easily visible when she held herself still. “Perhaps, in time, that will change.”  
  
“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said once again. “And thank you for your boundless generosity in noticing me and bringing me here, Your Imperial Majesty.”  
  
“Such plain spoken language is a refreshing novelty,” the Empress said with a smile before waving at the door. “The servant outside will escort you from the palace. And another shall contact you when I am again ready for your services.”  
  
“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream repeated, bowing her head and walking backwards, hoping that she was aimed at the door and not the wall besides it.  
  
She managed it and sighed heavily as the door closed in front of her. The guards were still there and still glaring at both her and the servant that was standing a few feet away. Gentle Stream’s legs were feeling weak and unsteady as the reality of everything that had just happened washed over her.  
  
It still didn’t seem possible. Gentle Stream shook her head as she followed the silent servant through the ornately decorated hallways, her head still spinning and her body sore in ways that it usually never was. It didn’t seem real, but she knew it had been.  
  
And that, sooner or later, she would need to come back here once again to satisfy the Scarlet Empress.  
  
That was a thought that Gentle Stream _knew_ she would either be avoiding or embracing until the summons next arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Studying Scarlet Chapter Two**

  
Gentle Stream breathed in and out, controlling herself as she looked up at the red tiles forming the roof of this wing of the Imperial Palace. They were so low to the ground, a mere three stories high, as opposed to the endless, towering buildings in every other part of the Imperial City. A testament to just how long the palace had been here, that the architects had actually had space to work with, instead of being hemmed in by all the others who had come to live in the greatest city in the world.  
  
And here Gentle Stream was, to once again meet the sole reason that this _was_ the largest and greatest city Creation had ever seen. She still couldn’t quite believe it, that the Empress really was summoning her once again. For the same reasons as before, she was sure. To make love and sexually satisfy the greatest woman in the world.  
  
Gentle Stream felt her cheeks turn red at the thought and she lowered her gaze, walking around the edge of the palace wing, following the servant that was guiding her.   
  
Gentle Stream hadn’t told the other nuns and monks of the charity mission about why she had been summoned. She just couldn’t bear to invite that kind of attention to herself, assuming that they even thought that she was telling the truth in the first place. So she supposed it was a secret to only her and the Empress, that a mere mortal monk was being used to tend to the immortal Empress’s carnal desires.  
  
And it would be better that way. Gentle Stream didn’t _want_ to be famous for being the Empress’s lover. And she certainly didn’t want to be a pawn for whatever factions there certainly were at court. She just wanted to do her best, to make sure that she could ease the burden on the Scarlet Empress in whatever small way she could manage.  
  
She was being led to a different place in the palace than before. Gentle Stream really didn’t know _where_ she was being led and was going to consider herself lucky if she managed to get find her way out again.  
  
She was also feeling rather self-aware of how plain her robes were. They were _supposed_ to be plain, of course. Gentle Stream was a monk, she wasn’t supposed to indulge in pointless luxury. But when even the servant guiding her had a more colorful tunic than she did, and he was much less well-dressed than all of the worthies and notables they were passing, it still made Gentle Stream feel out of place. She swallowed and did her best to push the feeling down and focus on what mattered. Getting her head in the right place to satisfy the Empress.  
  
The innuendo in that wasn’t _quite_ enough to make Gentle Stream smile, but it still lightened her mood. And before she knew it, she was being led up an exterior flight of stairs and looking at two black armored guards. They might have been the same guards as before. There was no way to tell.  
  
The silent servant shallowly bowed to her and left, barely making a sound as he descended the wooden steps. Gentle Stream swallowed as she stared at the guards, their snarling visors staring right back at her. She forced her gaze from them and stared at the door they were guarding. It was much less ornate than the first one, with none of the imperial symbology on them.  
  
“I am here to see the Empress,” Gentle Stream said, not willing to crane her head back enough to look them in the eye. “May I pass?”  
  
There was a moment of stillness then the guards stepped to the side, flanking Gentle Stream. She could still feel their eyes closely studying her every move, though. She swallowed, twitched her robes into a somewhat more presentable manner and knocked on the door. When there was no response, she glanced at the guards again and opened it.  
  
Gentle Stream stepped into a tea room. There was a low table in the center of the room, with a flickering, magical fire in the center of _that_ , that was heating a richly ornamented tea pot hanging above it. There were elegant paintings on the wall and Gentle Stream swallowed as she stared at the only person in the room, and one who was far more important than any of the furnishings.  
  
“Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, prostrating herself in front of the Scarlet Empress, pressing her forehead against the tiled floor. She barely heard the door shut behind her. “It is an unspeakable honor to once again behold your presence.”  
  
“Rise, Gentle Stream,” the Empress said, her voice somewhat amused. “Come, join me here.”  
  
Gentle Stream lifted her head enough to see the Empress gesturing at a cushion right next to the one that she was sitting on. Gentle Stream nodded and moved to the cushion, doing her best to move naturally while also not standing upright and making herself taller than the Empress. She only really managed the latter and it was a relief to sit down on the soft cushion, even though being so close to the Empress presented its own difficulties.  
  
“And how have you been, since we last saw each other?” The Empress asked, turning her head to take Gentle Stream in.  
  
“I have been diligently working to care for your Realm, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream managed to get out without squeaking. “In all ways, I’ve done my utmost to uphold the teachings of the Immaculate Faith though as a mortal, I have inherently fallen short of the teachings of the five Immaculate Dragons.”  
  
“It is good to hear that the Realm has such dedicated servants as you working for its betterment,” the Scarlet Empress said, a slightly amused tone in her voice. “And have you been thinking about the last time we saw each other?”  
  
“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream answered instantly. It was true. She had _constantly_ thought about being called upon, out of nowhere, to have sex with the Scarlet Empress and sexually satisfy her. It was the kind of thing that couldn’t _be_ forgotten. “It has entered my thoughts almost every waking hour of every day.”  
  
“Then I’m sure you are eager to have another chance to do the same to me again,” the Empress said. “And again, and again and again, for who knows how long?”  
  
“Of course, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said quickly. “I’m yours to command in anyway you see fit!”  
  
The Empress laughed. Gentle Stream lifted her eyes just a bit before bringing them back down.  
  
“Your attempts a proper court etiquette really are endearing, Gentle Stream,” the Empress said. “But comedy wasn’t why I called you here.” She rested a hand on Gentle Stream’s thigh. “I’m sure you know why you are here.”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded. She had often thought of her time with the Empress, especially at night when there was nothing else to distract her. She hadn’t masturbated to the thought, but that hadn’t done all that much to help her deal with the arousal she felt. And now that she was right next to a shockingly beautiful woman, all of that arousal was coming rushing back to her. Her shaft was stiffening inside of her robes and pretty soon that fact would be very visible.  
  
“Disrobe,” the Empress said, resting a finger against the low collar of Gentle Stream’s robes. “Let me see that body of yours once again.”  
  
Gentle Stream stood up to do so, letting the robe fall off of her body. She blushed and forced her arms to stay at her sides with her fingers not getting balled up into fists. She hoped that the Empress still approved of her.  
  
“Very nice,” the Empress said, running her hand along Gentle Stream’s side, down to her hip. “What a beautiful young woman you are.” She chuckled. “And I’m sure you think the same of me.”  
  
“I have never seen or heard of anyone more beautiful in Creation or in Heaven, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, looking down at her and seeing the indescribably beauty written all over her empress once again.  
  
“Then tend to my body,” the Empress said. “Undress me and worship my body,” she laughed. “Make me feel as good as you think I am due.”  
  
Gentle Stream swallowed. That was no easy task and she wasn’t sure she herself was up to achieving the actual heights that the Empress deserved. But that was still no reason for her not to do everything she could. Though if she could, Gentle Stream was going to take the Empress’s words somewhat metaphorically and avoid anything that would imply _actual_ worship. The Dragonblooded occupied a higher place than mortals, but they were still not due worship, not even the Scarlet Empress.  
  
Gentle Stream bent down and studied the Empress’s elaborate robes carefully, trying to figure out how she was supposed to _get_ the Empress out of it without tearing or ripping anything. Which would just be _awful_ , of course.  
  
Seeing a likely looking knot, Gentle Stream started undoing it. Part of her still couldn’t believe that this was happening. That she was actually touching the Scarlet Empress’s body. That soon she would be touching the Scarlet Empress’s _naked_ body. It hardly seemed like something that was possible for a humble monk like her.  
  
The dress came off surprisingly easy and when Gentle Stream actually saw the Empress’s body, she had to stop for a moment. Seeing the Scarlet Empress naked once again was the kind of thing that Gentle Stream thought was _always_ going to make her pause for a moment. This body was truly what the true ruler of the world should have. It was beautiful beyond words and she just couldn’t believe how nice it was or how Gentle Stream was worthy of tending to it.  
  
“Kiss me,” the Empress said.  
  
Gentle Stream leaned down to kiss her. Her first thought was just to do a gentle peck on the lips, but she _knew_ the Empress wanted more than that. She let the kiss linger, making sure that the Empress got the kind of attention she wanted.  
  
Which became a much more certain point when the Empress reached up behind Gentle Stream’s head and held her right there, making sure that the kiss lasted as long as she wanted it to. Gentle Stream squeaked in surprise but didn’t even think of pulling away. She stayed right where she was, letting the Empress do whatever it was that she wished with her.  
  
“And now my breasts,” the Empress said, reaching down and running a hand over one of the large, perfectly shaped mounds.  
  
Gentle Stream didn’t hesitate. She went to her knees, feeling the floor rubbing against her knees. And then she started to use her hands to softly take care of the Empress’s breasts as she planted kisses on them.  
  
The Empress made a sound in the back of her throat and Gentle Stream had to hope that she was doing well enough. The Empress had had how many lovers over the years? Gentle Stream knew that each of the thirteen Great Houses had come from one of her lovers or the children that resulted from it. And since Gentle Stream didn’t see how she would ever found a Great House, how many people (or gods) like her had there been in the centuries since the Realm was founded?  
  
Gentle Stream could worry about her sexual prowess later. Right now, she just needed to focus on what was most important. Making sure that she poured every drop of skill and devotion she had into taking care of the Empress.  
  
Gentle Stream’s own rod was quite hard right now and the traitorous thought about how good it would feel to slide into the Empress’s folds kept on entering her head. But Gentle Stream hadn’t been told to do that so she _wouldn’t_. She would keep on working to carry out the Scarlet Empress’s instructions as best as she could instead of presuming that she knew better than the Empress.  
  
“And now, down here,” the Empress said. “Use one of your hands.”  
  
Gentle Stream ran her fingers down the Empress’s flat stomach towards her crotch. When she arrived, she could feel that the Empress was _somewhat_ wet, but not nearly enough. She obviously wasn’t as aroused as Gentle Stream was.  
  
So that had to change. Gentle Stream started to rub at the Empress’s lower lips, gently going back and forth, doing her absolute best to make sure that the Empress got as aroused as it was possible to be. Or at least as aroused as Gentle Stream thought it was possible to be. She was a monk, not a courtesan.  
  
“Ah, that feels nice,” the Empress said, nodding and smiling in satisfaction. “Don’t stop yet.”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded in turn and didn’t stop. She kept on going, rubbing back and forth and trying to find the Empress’s clitoris without looking down and taking her attention away from the Empress’s breasts. These were the two main erogenous zones on a woman and she was going to do her best to satisfy each one.  
  
The Empress steadily grew more and more aroused. Gentle Stream really wasn’t able to tell if she was getting turned on quickly or not. This was just not something that she was familiar with. But she was able to feel more and more strands of arousal sticking to her fingers as she worked and the Empress was nodding and smiling along as Gentle Stream worked, doing her best to please her.  
  
“Ah, that feels good,” the Empress said with a shiver. “And now, I think,” she reached up and wrapped her hand around Gentle Stream’s rod, giving it a few strokes. Gentle Stream shivered and bit her lip, trying to keep herself under control and not to cum, “I am ready for you to _properly_ satisfy me, in the oldest of ways.”  
  
“Of course, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said quickly, looking around and trying to decide how best to do this.  
  
Luckily, the Empress took over for her, waving at the cushion Gentle Stream had been sitting on earlier. Gentle Stream sat down on the cushion and swallowed heavily as she got a good look at the Empress’s entire body. What an _amazing_ figure, from her head to her toes. And it was one that Gentle Stream was actually being allowed to enjoy. That hardly seemed possible.  
  
The Empress stood up and sat down on Gentle Stream’s lap, pushing her body up close against Gentle Stream. She could feel the Scarlet Empress’s nipples digging into her breasts and could feel her weight resting on Gentle Stream’s thighs. It felt _very_ nice, especially the part where Gentle Stream’s rod was brushing against her lower stomach.  
  
“Now,” the Empress said, squeezing down on Gentle Stream’s shoulder as she lifted herself up, “make sure that you’re positioned in just the right spot.” Gentle Stream nodded and grabbed her rod, making sure it was lined up with the correct hole. “And now…”  
  
The Empress sank back down. Gentle Stream _moaned_ , feeling the wet, hot, tight walls wrapping around her shaft. It felt amazing and Gentle Stream had to fight not to cum instantly. It was still one of the best feelings she had ever experienced.  
  
The Empress sank down lower and lower along Gentle Stream’s rod. Gentle Stream had to keep from crying out, it felt so good. She fought past the pleasure and focused on what was _really_ important. Taking care of the Empress. Making her feel good. This was why she was here, it was the only reason that mattered.  
  
Gentle Stream slowly, hesitantly, brought her hands up to rest on the Empress’s hips. She didn’t dare squeeze down and could only just feel the skin underneath her hands. She was also struggling to decide where to look. Looking at the Empress’s breasts seemed disrespectful. Looking her in the eyes _was_ disrespectful. And with how close the Empress was to Gentle Stream, that didn’t leave very many places for her to look. Gentle Stream decided that the best bet would just be to close her eyes.  
  
Of course, that made the sensations she was feeling that much stronger. But it didn’t feel _bad_ , really. Of course, how could it feel bad to have her hard rod plunging deep inside wet folds? Gentle Stream was once again convinced of the justification for her vows against sexual activity. It could be far too distracting and take a monk’s minds off of her devotion to the precepts of the faith.  
  
The Empress started to bounce up and down along Gentle Stream’s rod. It felt _very_ good and Gentle Stream shivered, feeling the wet, hot walls squeezing down around her. She opened her eyes for an instant and turned as red as the Empress’s abandoned clothing as she saw a large pair of breasts bouncing up and down right in front of her eyes. Her shaft twitched inside the Empress’s folds and the Empress chuckled, nothing escaping her gaze.  
  
“If you want to help me out,” the Empress said, grabbing the back of Gentle Stream’s head and guiding her forward, “then start to suck.”  
  
Gentle Stream opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around one stiff nipple. It felt nice in her mouth, thought not nearly as nice as the sound the Empress made felt in her brain. She closed her eyes and shivered and started to suckle at the stiff nipple. Her hands were still clutching the Empress’s sides and she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to get an actually firm grip on the Empress or not.  
  
At least the Empress was enjoying herself as she bounced up and down along Gentle Stream’s rod. She was making some increasingly breathy sounds, adding an erotic tinge to an already very sexual act. Gentle Stream could feel both of her heads pounding as she did her best to take care of the Empress, glancing up from time to time to see the Empress’s beautiful face.  
  
The look of lust there was something that was truly shocking to see. Gentle Stream felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked, before lowering her eyes to something that was safer to study. And it was quite the situation where the Empress’s bared, bouncing bosom was the safer alternative to study.  
  
Gentle Stream was feeling good and she had to hope that the Empress was feeling good as well. She would say or do something if she wasn’t, right? She had the authority to command Gentle Stream in any respect, so she just needed to give the slightest nod and Gentle Stream would leap to obey.  
  
It was quite simple. If the Scarlet Empress wanted Gentle Stream to have sex with her, then Gentle Stream was going to provide the best sex that it was possible to have. No matter what it took, she was going to do her utmost.

*******

Gentle Stream frowned as she slowly swept out the kitchen. She was alone, something of a rarity in the mission, and that gave her time to _think_. Think about her and the Empress.  
  
Gentle Stream was, of course, overjoyed to serve the Empress in such a direct, physical, enjoyable capacity. But she was wondering if there was _more_ that she should be doing.  
  
The Empress always seemed pleased at the end of their sessions together. But she wasn’t _as_ pleased as she could be. Though Gentle Stream had only ever laid with the Empress, she still saw much of love and lust and passion, here in one of the Imperial City’s many lower class wards. And she _knew_ that the Empress could enjoy herself even more than she actually was with Gentle Stream.  
  
Which meant that Gentle Stream had to improve her skills. How good she was at making love, how long she could go for, maybe even make herself look better, though she wasn’t sure that would be allowed, as a monk. But whatever Gentle Stream could or couldn’t do, she had to do it _better_ , to get the Empress to say that it was more than just ‘satisfactory’ or ‘enjoyable’. Gentle Stream’s hands tightened around the broom as she cleaned. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out how she could best improve her lovemaking skills without letting anyone know, not having sex with another person (though the Empress had released her from her vow of chastity, Gentle Stream thought that it had only been released in the specific, not in the general) and not just slowly improve with the Empress, so that the near-divine woman wouldn’t be able to actually notice any improvements as they happened so slowly.  
  
It was a tricky riddle to solve, but one that Gentle Stream _had_ to solve. After all, she couldn’t do nothing and just let things continue. Her Empress deserved the very best and Gentle Stream was going to give it to her.  
  
Perhaps she could…

*******

Gentle Stream swallowed heavily as she sat down next to the Empress. She couldn’t believe that she was _here_. Both at the theater and in the Imperial Suite. Everyone in the Imperial City knew about the Azure Wings Theater, of course. The largest and greatest theater, with the most skilled actors, the most advanced sets, in all of Creation. Only Heaven was supposed to have a better theater. And the owners of the Azure Wings knew it, too. The price for even one of the row seats, down on the main floor, was enough to feed Gentle Stream for a month.  
  
As for coming into the Imperial Suite? That was something that money simply couldn’t buy. And yet, Gentle Stream was _here_ , sitting in a shockingly comfortable seat, peering over a golden railing etched with what Gentle Stream could recognize as sorcerous wards, with a feat laid out on a sideboard behind her. It truly was luxury fit for the greatest Dragonblood in all the world and the only legitimate sovereign ruler in Creation.  
  
Gentle Stream swallowed heavily and looked at the Empress out of the corner of her eye. The Empress looked calm and composed and collected, the very picture of regal grace and dignity. Gentle Stream did her best to imitate that grace and poise as she looked down at the crowds slowly filling up the seats below and at the other boxes and suites. Fantastical figures were sitting in them. Dragonblooded, mostly, though Gentle Stream could see some figures that were had been either extremely blessed by the Immaculate Dragons or were actually gods. Some of them wore outfits of such daring and lewdity that Gentle Stream was shocked that they could have stepped out onto the street with them on. And they all could see her, though there was no doubt in Gentle Stream’s mind that any attention directed here was aimed at the Empress.  
  
“What was the last play you attended, Gentle Stream?” The Empress asked, turning her head slightly to look at the monk.  
  
“Two months ago, the mission did a morality play about and the Impetuous Horseman for the ward, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, forcing herself not to stammer. “I played a humble farmer.”  
  
“I see,” the Empress said calmly. “Perhaps you shall see some differences in the production tonight.”  
  
“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, fully agreeing with the Empress.  
  
Soon after, the play started. Gentle Stream did her best to pay attention, but the play itself was in High Realm, which she only had the shakiest possible understanding of. And she wasn’t going to ask the Empress to translate for her. From what she could tell, it was a romantic play, in several senses of the word. The main heroine was rescuing her love from an Anathema, that much Gentle Stream could understand. But almost everything else was just a blur to her as more minor characters came onto the stage, said _something_ to each other and then left. Oh, she hoped that the Empress wasn’t going to want to make conversation about this play after it ended.  
  
Then she felt a hand on her thigh. Gentle Stream almost jumped out of her skin at that before she got control of herself. She looked over at the Empress and saw a very amused smile. Gentle Stream swallowed and tried to keep control of herself even as she stared to feel pretty nervous.  
  
“And what do you think of the play?” The Empress asked. She actually chuckled as Gentle Stream’s face fell and Gentle Stream realized that there wasn’t anything she could do to hide her thoughts from her majesty.  
  
“Perhaps we should do something else, instead,” the Empress said, moving her hand further up along Gentle Stream’s thigh, until she was rubbing at Gentle Stream’s crotch through her tunic. Gentle Stream swallowed heavily and looked at all of the boxes and suites that were on this level, all of the people that could see every single detail of what was going on here. “Something you’ll find a bit more understandable.”  
  
“I,” Gentle Stream swallowed heavily. “I am entirely at your service, Your Imperial Majesty.”  
  
“Of course you are,” the Empress said with a wide smile. “Come closer to me.”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded and shifted her chair until the ornately carved arms of the two chairs were pressing together. She looked up at the Empress and shivered, struck once again by the grace and beauty of the Empress. She really was the most beautiful woman that Gentle Stream had ever seen and would still be even if she _wasn’t_ the Empress.  
  
The Empress’s hand was squeezing Gentle Stream’s shaft now, wrapping around it through Gentle Stream’s robe. She swallowed and blushed, feeling her rod quickly growing erect and pressing against the Empress’s hand. It felt good and even knowing about all of these people surrounding the two of them wasn’t enough to make Gentle Stream want to stop, though it was still embarrassing.  
  
“What an excellent body you have,” the Empress said, sliding her other hand along Gentle Stream’s upper body. “It’s always so wonderful to toy with.”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded, wondering if she should return the favor. Whatever merits her own mortal body obviously couldn’t begin to compare to what the Empress had, from head to toe. She took a deep breath and almost lost her train of thought as the Empress reached up to squeeze her breast through her robe. But Gentle Stream mustered her willpower and reached over to lay a hand on the Empress’s upper arm, feeling the crimson silk underneath her light touch.  
  
The Empress paused for a moment and Gentle Stream had just about enough time to start worrying about being dragged from here and executed for impertinence. Then the Empress smiled and Gentle Stream remembered to start breathing. And when the Empress kept on touching her through her simple clothing, Gentle Stream was willing to do the same.  
  
It was far more exciting than she had thought it might be, actually. Gentle Stream found herself enjoying this, even as she frequently glanced out of the suite at the other boxes. She couldn’t _tell_ if anyone was looking in at them, but she couldn’t tell if they weren’t, either. But no matter what people were seeing and how many of them were seeing anything, this was happening because the Empress wanted it. And that meant that Gentle Stream was going to go her absolute best to make it happen.  
  
Even as Gentle Stream’s robes fell down around her waist, baring her breasts. Gentle Stream swallowed, but the look of lust in the Empress’s eyes kept her from trying to cover up. If the Empress wanted to see her like this, then who was Gentle Stream to say otherwise?  
  
Gentle Stream reached down and gently guided one of the Empress’s hands up to her mouth, before planting a kiss on the back of her palm. Another quick smile flashed over the Empress’s face as, down below, the play continued, lights flickering on the stage as something with the Anathema and the heroine happened. Gentle Stream was past caring about that now.  
  
All that mattered was the Empress. Even more so than usual. Gentle Stream did her best to take care of her liege, slowly growing bolder and bolder as she moved her hands across Gentle Stream’s body. Though she wasn’t being anywhere near as bold as the Empress was. Gentle Stream was almost naked now, the clothes on her body puddling around her waist and feet as the Empress undressed her, baring her to whoever was capable of looking inside the Imperial Suite.  
  
This was much better than the play. _Much_ better. Gentle Stream could feel her rod throbbing as she stared at the inexpressible beauty and composure of the Empress and at the hints of red on her cheeks as the Empress took anything that she cared to from Gentle Stream. And Gentle Stream was more than willing to give it all to her. She would give everything she had to the Empress, the Empress only had to ask it.  
  
The Empress was slowly stroking Gentle Stream’s shaft, her hand sliding up and down along it. It felt good, but Gentle Stream _had_ to fight through the pleasure and focus on what was really important here. Making the Empress feel good. Gentle Stream could go without an orgasm if it meant the Empress being satisfied. She wouldn’t like it, but she could do it.  
  
Feeling very daring and a bit worried about being presumptuous, Gentle Stream slid her hand underneath the Empress’s robes, finding and holding onto a breast. It was warm and soft and Gentle Stream gently stroked it, taking good care of her Empress, just the way that she should. And from the sound that the Empress made, Gentle Stream was relieved to know that she was doing a good job.  
  
“These chairs are much too inconvenient,” the Empress said. “Come over here, Gentle Stream.”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded and stood up, the last bits of her clothing falling from her body. And now _she_ was the one who was the most immodest in the entire theater. She made herself not care about that and sat down on the Empress’s lap, spreading her legs wide to straddle either side of the Empress’s thighs. It felt _very_ weird to be taller than the Empress, though it was only by a few inches. Gentle Stream swallowed as she stared down at the Empress, once again seeing the beauty and power of her ruler.  
  
“Kiss me,” the Empress said, her tone so commanding that the thought of doing otherwise never entered Gentle Stream’s head.  
  
Gentle Stream kissed the Empress. It was a pleasure to kiss her, in more ways than one. The Empress’s hands were wrapped around Gentle Stream’s back, running along her spine from top to bottom and then back up again. It felt wonderful and Gentle Stream shivered as the very tip of her cock brushed against the folds of the Empress’s clothing.  
  
When the two of them broke the kiss, neither of them drew back very far. Gentle Stream could feel the Empress’s breath puffing against her face and from this close, she could see every single tremor that passed through the Empress’s expression. And she could so _clearly_ see the lust that was written there, over every inch of skin and infused in every glance and breath. The Empress _needed_ what Gentle Stream could offer and it was only proper that Gentle Stream gave everything she had to make sure that the Empress was completely and utterly satisfied.  
  
Taking her own initiative, Gentle Stream started to undress the Empress, carefully undoing every knot and strap on the Empress’s clothing, revealing more and more of the Empress’s wonderful body. She swallowed as she stared at it, awed that such perfection was _possible_. She could feel her own arousal rising higher and higher inside of her as she looked at the Empress and had to force herself to keep on taking the proper level of care and diligence that the Empress was due.  
  
“Oh, you know what I like,” the Empress said with a toothy smile, staring up at Gentle Stream and running her hands down her back until she reached Gentle Stream’s rear. Then she squeezed down, making Gentle Stream quietly gasp. “Do it again.”  
  
Gentle Stream did it again, running her hands over the Empress’s large breasts and her fingers over the Empress’s perfectly shaped, pink nipples. The Empress stirred underneath her and Gentle Stream was pleased with how pleased the Empress was with that. She did her best to do it again and again, stopping before the pleasure could become tiresome.  
  
“Touch my breasts now,” the Empress commanded.  
  
Gentle Stream instantly obeyed. She reached up and tended to the large breasts with both hands, marveling at how _wonderful_ they felt in her hands as she worked at them. What a truly beautiful woman the Empress was. And how lucky Gentle Stream was to get to be with her, especially so many times.  
  
And the Empress wanted more. So Gentle Stream was going to give her more. The Empress was spreading her legs, making Gentle Stream sag downwards as she lost her support. Gentle Stream lifted her legs and got in between the Empress’s spread thighs.  
  
Then she went to her knees and stared at the Empress’s smooth, bare folds. They looked _delightful_ , something that Gentle Stream was certain she could enjoy tending to. But first she needed to make sure that the Empress _wanted_ her to tend to her folds.  
  
“You look like a starving dog,” the Empress said with a chuckle. “If you’re hungry, then you should have had some of the food,” she waved a hand behind her at the untouched buffet set out for the two of them. “But for _now_ ,” she rested a hand on top of Gentle Stream’s head and pushed her towards the Empress’s crotch. “Get to work.”  
  
Gentle Stream instantly obeyed, pressing her mouth up against the Empress and sticking her tongue out. Arousal was already there, on the Empress’s lower lips. And as soon as Gentle Stream opened up her lips with her tongue, plenty more came out. It sent a delicious shiver through Gentle Stream, _tasting_ how pleased her Empress was with her. It was the best kind of reward that a monk like her could ask for.  
  
Even though Gentle Stream’s rod was hard and aching, she didn’t spare any attention for it. It could wait until later. For now, she needed both hands, one to hold onto the Empress’s pale, smooth thighs and the other to help her tongue out by taking _proper_ care of the Empress’s folds.  
  
Gentle Stream had one finger slowly pumping in and out of the Empress while her tongue was busy licking at the Empress’s clitoris. She could tell what a good job she was doing, both by the arousal flooding her mouth as she worked and by all the other signs. The hand on top of her head, the gasping sounds coming from the Empress, the twitches of her thighs, letting Gentle Stream feel the powerful muscles underneath the flawless skin. It all added up to a wonderful message and Gentle Stream wasn’t finished yet.  
  
She kept on working, doing her absolute best, knowing that this was what the Empress _deserved_. She didn’t care who else might be watching (especially because her face was hidden now), what they might think of her, any of that. Gentle Stream’s sole desire right now was to make the Empress cum.  
  
And then, possibly, take care of her own penis, because it was feeling both good and _bad_ , with how erect Gentle Stream was and how little attention was being paid to her rod. She shivered as she kept on working, pouring everything she had into her oral ministrations.  
  
And she got a wonderful result. The Empress moaned, her hand coming down to grind Gentle Stream’s face against her crotch for a minute. Gentle Stream felt her face getting _covered_ with arousal, the Empress’s hips jerking back and forth as she orgasmed. The sounds and the smell and everything were lovely to Gentle Stream, proof of what she had done.  
  
Finally, the Empress relaxed her grip. Gentle Stream drew away from the Empress, smiling widely as she looked up at the older woman. There was a blissful look on the Empress’s face as she stared down at Gentle Stream. The Empress crooked a finger and Gentle Stream rose to her feet, before being pulled down next to the Empress.  
  
The seat really wasn’t big enough for two full-grown women, but Gentle Stream barely even noticed. She just wiggled around a bit, getting comfortable on the Empress’s lap, feeling her naked body pressed up against her and loving the feeling. Especially because it meant that she was close enough to see all of the pleasure still lingering on the Empress’s face.  
  
“Good girl,” the Scarlet Empress said, smiling down at Gentle Stream and stroking the top of her bald scalp. “What a very good girl you are.”  
  
“I only ever want to satisfy you, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said quietly, not rising from her position in between the Empress’s legs.  
  
“Really?” The Empress asked. “How unexpected to hear that from you.” She gestured behind herself. “Go get me a drink and something to eat for yourself. Then we’ll see about having another go.” She lowered her eyes to where Gentle Stream’s rod stuck out from her body. “And we’ll do something about that erection of yours.”  
  
“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, taking a deep breath and then rising above the level of the outer wall of the box. She didn’t look around to see who could see her and just went straight for the buffet.  
  
Gentle Stream focused on her breathing. This wasn’t how she had expected her trip to the theater to go. But even if it wasn’t the Empress commanding her, she was still enjoying this far more than the play. And she wondered how the rest of the evening was going to turn out as well.

*******

Gentle Stream looked around as she entered the Scarlet Empress’s chambers. This was… what the twentieth time she had come to satisfy the Empress? And her life really was changing from what it had been. She wasn’t at the mission anymore. There had been a very fancy letter two weeks ago, saying that Gentle Stream’s services were required at the Imperial Palace.  
  
Everyone had been very interested and shocked to hear just where Gentle Stream had been going when she had left the mission so many times. But Gentle Stream still hadn’t said _why_ she was going there. In fact, she hadn’t told anyone at all about becoming the Empress’s lover. And given what she had heard of royal courts and their capacity for intrigue, she was quite fine with that. She could live in her small room at the outskirts of the palace, with the other monks and priests that served the Imperial household and court and focus on what really mattered. Her devotion to the Immaculate Order and doing her best to sexually satisfy the Empress.  
  
And now it was time for the latter to happen once again. Gentle Stream had a good feeling about today. She thought she had what it took to really make the Empress feel good. She just hoped that the Empress agreed!  
  
The Empress was sitting at a large desk, covered in papers. She was writing something on a printed report that Gentle Stream didn’t even try to read. She looked up and smiled as Gentle Stream entered the room.  
  
“Good, you came,” the Empress said, as if there was ever any question of Gentle Stream doing otherwise. “I’m sure you know why you’re here.”  
  
“To serve you in any capacity you desire, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, deeply bowing (and it still felt odd to do that instead of prostrating herself. But that was explicitly one of the luxuries that Gentle Stream was afforded, as the Empress’s current lover). “How may I aid you today?”  
  
“In the same way as usual,” the Empress said, gesturing to a spot at her side.  
  
Gentle Stream quickly crossed the floor, standing next to the Empress and looking down at her. The Empress was just as beautiful today as she ever was. She was wearing a foreign outfit in the colors of Hose Mnemon. If there was some deeper political meaning to that, as Gentle Stream was certain there was, then it was lost on her. She just thought that it highly flattered the Empress’s body.  
  
The Empress kept on reading the report, her brow furrowing as she studied it. She didn’t say anything to Gentle Stream to give her a hint on what she wanted, so Gentle Stream decided that it would be up to her to do so.  
  
She reached down and started to massage the Empress’s shoulders, digging her hands in through the silk robes that the Empress was wearing. The Empress started a bit at that and glanced up but didn’t say anything and quickly returned to her reading.  
  
Gentle Stream had learned medicinal massage as part of her work at the mission. She even thought that she was fairly good at, with a talent for working out the stress and stiffness from a person’s body and allowing their native Essence to flow more freely. She was certain that whatever doctors worked at the palace were miles beyond her in skill, but they weren’t here and she was. So Gentle Stream was going to do the absolute best that she could to make sure that her Empress relaxed as much as she could.  
  
Gentle Stream was also well aware that she was the Empress’s lover and that meant that maybe she could go further than a doctor should. She slowly slid underneath the Empress’s clothing, gently lowering it down to the Empress’s waist and returning to the bare, flawless skin that looked so _very_ nice indeed.  
  
And she kept on working, doing her absolute best to make sure that all of the stress and tension that the Empress might be holding in her body was worked out of her. Gentle Stream bit her lip as she looked down, seeing the Empress’s breasts held up by a surprisingly erotic array of straps and cloth. It was so far beyond the typical breast bindings that most well-endowed women wore and it made Gentle Stream’s rod twitch inside of her own robes, pressing against her loincloth as she stared, her fingers moving on their own as she pressed down against the rigid cords standing out underneath the Empress’s skin.  
  
The Empress felt very nice to massage, even without the lotion that Gentle Stream would normally use. Especially when she figured out how to undo the array of straps holding the Empress’s breasts together and could get at them directly. There might not be any muscles there for Gentle Stream to work at, but it could still feel _very_ nice and the sounds that the Empress made as Gentle Stream worked at them let her know how good of a job she was doing.  
  
It was a good thing that there was no back to the chair. That way, Gentle Stream could keep on working her way down along the Empress’s back, digging her fingers into the muscle and skin, occasionally using her wrists and elbow, though it was _very_ difficult to actually make the latter work with the Empress still sitting upright.  
  
“You know,” the Scarlet Empress said after a while, “I had thought that having a quick round with you would be just the thing I needed to get some energy and focus back for the rest of the day.” She smiled at Gentle Stream. “But with this massage, I can probably keep on working on the reports four hours more.” She glanced down at Gentle Stream’s crotch. “Then again…”  
  
“I don’t mind continuing to massage you, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said. “But I’ve reached about all the muscles I can in this position.” She frowned. “Can you continue to do your work face down or leaning forward?”  
  
“That would be a rather interesting look, wouldn’t it?” The Empress mused, a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips. “Hah, it would be quite something to see if a clerk stepped in with a new report, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded, thinking about that. She had no idea how many people at the palace knew about her and what she did, but that seemed like the kind of thing that would quickly spread a lot of rumors about her. But if that was what the Empress wanted, then of course she would do her best to carry out her wishes.  
  
“No, the massage felt wonderful and you’ll probably finish it later tonight,” the Empress said after a minute of thought. “Instead, I just want you to finish what you’ve started in me.”  
  
She stood up, kicking the robe off of her legs as she turned around to look at Gentle Stream. Gentle Stream was struck dumb by the Empress’s beauty, just as she always was. Maybe she should have studied some of the works of poetry that the Imperial library had, so she could come up with a proper description of the Empress. As it was, all she could do was stare for a while before she remembered why she was here.  
  
“Um,” Gentle Stream said, looking around for something soft and comfortable for the two of them to rest on as they made love. “Would you like to retire to your bedchambers, Your Imperial Majesty?”  
  
“No need,” the Empress said, striding towards the large glass window that overlooked the small garden two stories below the office. “I feel like taking in some cultivated nature.” She rested her hands against the glass window and looked over her shoulder while pushing her hips backwards. “While a beautiful young woman makes me feel good.”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded as she joined the Empress. It felt indecent, somehow, to be taking the Empress like a sailor would take some back alley harlot. But if the Empress was the one to suggest this position, then who was Gentle Stream to deny her and say that it wasn’t fitting for the Empress to be in this position?  
  
There was nobody in the garden below. Gentle Stream wasn’t surprised at that. She had learned something of the Empress’s security and desire for privacy (and the Empress was quite possibly the only woman in the entire palace who could _get_ true privacy if she wished for it). Nobody would be allowed inside this artfully arranged garden while the Empress was in the office overhead, looking down.  
  
Gentle Stream looked down herself at the Empress’s rear. It was a _very_ nice rear. Quite large and quite tempting. Gentle Stream reached down to grab it, her hands sinking into the soft flesh. There was a momentary temptation to squeeze, but it was one she fought off instantly. Instead, she grabbed her rod and carefully guided it forward until she was pressed up against the Empress’s entrance.  
  
Then she carefully slid in, making sure that she was taking just the right amount of care to make the Empress feel good in the way that she wanted to. And she managed it, too. The Empress moaned in satisfaction as Gentle Stream slid into her, filling her up and stretching her out. She shivered and pushed backwards.  
  
“You feel as wonderful as ever, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said.  
  
“Of course I do,” the Scarlet Empress said with a chuckle. “Now, keep on going.”  
  
Gentle Stream kept on going, sliding back and forth as she felt the Empress’s folds wrapping around her. She let her hands wander over the Empress’s body, making sure that she paid the proper amount of attention to every sweet spot that the Empress had. She even, feeling very daring, reaching up and stroked the Empress’s lips with her fingers. And when the Empress opened her mouth, Gentle Stream slid one finger inside. The Empress sucked on it for a bit, even as her lower lips were tightly wrapped around Gentle Stream’s rod.  
  
Gentle Stream kept on rocking back and forth, loving the feeling of the Empress tightly wrapped around her. It felt amazing, the best thing possible in the world. She looked down at the large rear that was pressed up against her and felt a surge of lust over that, too. In fact, she reached down and squeezed it, digging her hands into the fat and muscle. The Empress made a soft grunting sound at that and Gentle Stream paused. But when nothing happened, she started thrusting and squeezing again.  
  
“Oh yes,” the Empress said softly. “Keep it up, just like that.”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded and kept on doing what she was doing. And that was not really a problem for her, not with how wonderful the Empress was making her feel. Though even if she hadn’t been feeling this good, she would, of course, have kept on going, because that was just what was expected of her.  
  
Gentle Stream looked over the Empress’s shoulder into the garden below. She could see a burbling fountain and red blooms, the colors of fall. It really was a beautiful garden, though that was only to be expected, if the Empress was going to be looking at it every day as she did her work.  
  
“That’s, yes,” the Empress said. “I’m going to cum soon.”  
  
Gentle Stream’s eyes widened. She knew that the Empress was feeling aroused, from how tightly she was squeezing down around her rod and how heated her breathing was. But she hadn’t expected it to happen _this_ soon. Well, if it was going to happen, that just meant that Gentle Stream had done a good job.  
  
Gentle Stream planted kisses on the back of the Empress’s neck, pulling the long red hair to the side to give her better access. She kept on thrusting in and out of her the entire time, feeling the wet walls squeezing down tightly around her, making her feel almost as good as the Empress herself was feeling.  
  
And when the Empress came, Gentle Stream did as well. She couldn’t help it. The way the Empress _felt_ around her, it was the kind of thing that just wasn’t possible to put off for any amount of time. She gasped, pushing forward until her entire upper body was pressed up against the Empress’s, as shot after shot of semen flowed into the Empress’s body.  
  
Both of them were making almost identical sounds as they came, shivering and shaking together, sharing their orgasm with each other. Gentle Stream couldn’t believe how good it felt and she was overjoyed at the chance to get to share this with her Empress.  
  
“Oh,” the Empress said quietly, resting her forehead against the cool glass. “Oh, oh, Gentle Stream, yes.”  
  
She pushed backwards, grinding against Gentle Stream’s crotch, her inner walls still squeezing down tightly around Gentle Stream’s shaft. It felt good and Gentle Stream couldn’t believe lucky she was. She thought that every time she was with the Empress and it was always true. Getting to be with someone like the Empress, let alone _actually_ being with the Empress, was more than a humble monk like Gentle Stream could hope for.  
  
And that meant that Gentle Stream had to do her absolute best to make certain that the Empress was as pleased with every encounter as possible. She kept on kissing her way down the Empress’s back, until she finally had to pull out to be able to bend down that far. The Empress gasped when Gentle Stream’s shaft slid out of her. And before Gentle Stream could continue, the Empress turned around, resting against the glass.  
  
There was a smile on her face as she looked down at Gentle Stream. Gentle Stream straightened back up, not looking the Empress right in the eyes.  
  
“Well, that was wonderful,” the Empress said. “But you’ve gotten me so worked up that just one round isn’t enough for me.” She leaned forward and kissed Gentle Stream on the lips. “Let’s see about taking care of that, shall we?”  
  
“Of _course_ , Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, meaning every word. “I’ll do my best.”  
 *******  
For once, there was actually something competing with the Empress for Gentle Stream’s attention. The _view_ was amazing. She kept on looking out at it, seeing everything stretched out before her.  
  
Gentle Stream had, of course, seen the Imperial Mountain before. Even in the crowded, built-up confines of the Imperial City, it was hard not to see it. She had heard, and believed, that it could be seen from every corner of the Blessed Isle, even the most remote islands. Gentle Stream had toyed with the idea of going on a pilgrimage to it, climbing up part of the way to reach one of the monasteries dotted along the flanks of the literal center of the world. But she had never actually gone to it.  
  
And yet here she was, the guest at one of the Empress’s resorts and villas, looking down at a broad, sweeping view of the Blessed Isle, seeing the green fields, the forests, the towns, rivers, and even the sea beyond it. The only thing she couldn’t actually see was the Imperial City, which she would apparently need to twenty miles around the Imperial Mountain to see.  
  
Gentle Stream had never been this high up before and had never gotten such a wonderful view. And this, everything she could see, was the Empress’s. In fact and not just by right. More lands than she had ever seen, more towns than she knew the names of, and it all belonged to the one person who deserved to have it all under her care.  
  
“Enjoying the view?” The Empress said from behind her.  
  
Gentle Stream turned, flushing a bit as she remembered herself and her place. Then she flushed again, because the Empress was wearing something much less… covering than she normally did at the Imperial Palace. The red and white silk clung to her body, outlining her curves though they didn’t actually _reveal_ anything. Of course, Gentle Stream’s imagination was enough to take care of _that_.  
  
“It is all magnificent, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, bowing deeply.  
  
And it really was. Not just the Empress (of course) and the portion of the Blessed Isle stretched out in front of the villa, but also the surroundings. Gentle Stream thought that it should have been chilly this far up the side of the Imperial Mountain, especially with winter so near. But the garden the two of them were in was perfectly pleasant.   
  
And perfectly deserted. Gentle Stream hadn’t seen a single servant since arriving in a very disorientating burst of light and sensation as the Empress teleported the two of them here straight from her bedchambers at the palace. There had to be _someone_ keeping up the place, but wherever they were was somewhere Gentle Stream hadn’t been.  
  
“Now,” the Empress said, sitting down on a couch and sticking out one long, bare leg in front of Gentle Stream. Gentle Stream’s eyes followed it right up to where it vanished underneath the robe and she felt her rod start to stir to life inside of her own robes. “I have a conference in two hours and I expect to be there with a clear mind.” She smiled. “You’re going to help me with that, aren’t you, Gentle Stream?”  
  
“Of course, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, firming up her determination and striding towards the Empress.  
  
This was it. Today was the day when she showed Her Imperial Majesty just what it was that Gentle Stream could do, that she could make the Empress feel as good as she possibly could and leave her completely and utterly content and relaxed. And she should be able to do all of it in two hours or less.  
  
Gentle Stream nodded firmly to herself. It was _possible_ , even for a mortal like her, to succeed at something like this.  
  
She knelt down in front of the Empress and kept on moving, not letting herself slow down enough to start to worry and have second thoughts. She wrapped her arms around the Empress and slowly slid one hand down, catching the Empress’s robe and tugging it off of her. The Empress raised an eyebrow and then she raised both of them as Gentle Stream caught her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
Gentle Stream kept her eyes closed as she kissed the Empress, even as she tugged the robe off of the Empress’s body. She lifted her hand up and cupped one of the Empress’s breasts. It was a delight, as always, to hold it, to gently squeeze it and feel the large orb filling her hand. Gentle Stream’s rod was as hard as a rock, even with the slight undercurrent of worry filling her as she did her best to anticipate every single one of the Empress’s needs.  
  
“Well,” the Empress said when Gentle Stream pulled back. “I wasn’t expecting you to be quite so _eager_.” She smiled. “The mountain air is doing you good, I see.”  
  
“It’s the thought of being able to satisfy you that encourages me, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said. “I only want to do what’s best for you.”  
  
“Ah, you really do believe, don’t you?” The Empress said with a smile. “Don’t let me dissuade you.”  
  
Gentle Stream nodded and went back to work, slowly kissing her way down the Empress’s body, feeling the soft, scented skin against her lips as her hand went lower and lower. She started to stroke the Empress’s inner thighs, feeling the powerful muscles twitching underneath her skin as she played with the thighs, never _quite_ rising to the point where she was touching the Empress’s pussy.  
  
Which was already bare and somewhat wet, Gentle Stream could tell. But there would be time to tend to that later. Right now, there were other parts of the Empress that Gentle Stream was going to work at. She was _very_ glad she had so closely studied some of the specialized books in the Imperial library and had learned how best to satisfy women.  
  
“Stop messing around and get down there,” the Empress said, her voice dripping with lust. “Use your tongue.”  
  
“Not yet, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, moving her hand till it was _almost_ pressed against the Empress’s thigh. She could feel the muscles twitching underneath her skin. “Just a little while longer.”  
  
The Empress opened her mouth to say something more insistent, but Gentle Stream chose that moment to reach down and wrap her mouth around a nipple. She started to softly suck on it, running her tongue over the stiff nub and feeling it twitching around inside of her mouth. And what came out of the Empress’s mouth was a very pleased groan.  
  
Gentle Stream’s hips were shifting back and forth as she tried to deal with the erection she had. But there was just no _time_ for it yet. She could slide into the Empress’s folds once the older woman was properly ready for that. For now, she just had to keep on going back and forth like this, doing her best to make sure that the Empress got to feel as good as she could, go to feel every single bit of pleasure on the road to actual _sex_.  
  
After all these months, Gentle Stream had gotten pretty good at taking care of the Empress and learning just what parts of her body could make her feel the best. And today, Gentle Stream was going to use every scrap of knowledge she had to make sure that the Empress got a truly wonderful lovemaking session. She wanted the Empress to be able to go to her conference without a scrap of tension anywhere in her body, feeling nothing but complete and utter pleasure.  
  
And Gentle Stream was overjoyed to see that she was doing a pretty good job of it. The Empress was showing even more signs of arousal than she normally did at this point. Gentle Stream reached up and lightly ran her fingers back and forth over a spot on the Empress’s neck. For whatever reason, that spot right there was very sensitive and if Gentle Stream applied just a bit of pressure, then the Empress would feel good from it.  
  
Gentle Stream also moved her hand upward so that she was finally taking care of the Empress’s core. She wasn’t sliding inside yet, just running her fingers back and forth against the soaked lower lips, feeling the arousal leaking out of the Empress and clinging to her fingers. It sent a wonderful thrill through Gentle Stream and she kept on working, glancing up at the Empress’s face to make sure that she was doing as good of a job as she thought that she was.  
  
The Empress didn’t have the look of pure pleasure on her face that Gentle Stream had been hoping for. There was quite a bit of pleasure there, true. But there was also a steely-eyed look there, like she deciding what to do to Gentle Stream.  
  
“That is feeling quite fine,” the Empress said, lifting one hand up and placing it on top of Gentle Stream’s bald head. “But your tongue would feel even better.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, shaking her head as she rubbed at the Empress’s clit. “Just relax and let me take care of everything.”  
  
The Empress frowned at that and seemed ready to dispute what Gentle Stream was saying. Gentle Stream didn’t give her the chance and reached down to take proper care of the Empress. And that meant sliding her fingers into the Empress’s folds and stretching her out a bit as she started to glide them in and out.  
  
The Empress was surprisingly wet and hot inside of her folds. Gentle Stream thought about how nice it would be to have her rod inside of that and shivered. Soon, but not quite yet. Right now, she just needed to make certain that the Empress was as pleased and relaxed as possible, feeling as blissful from all of her orgasms as she could possibly be.  
  
And that was going to be happening _very_ soon, Gentle Stream thought. She could tell how aroused the Empress was feeling as Gentle Stream tended to her. Within a minute, the Empress should be cumming. And it would be entirely because of Gentle Stream, though she clamped down on that thought so she didn’t feel any unwarranted pride.  
  
“Almost there, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said. “Just keep on feeling relaxed for a few more minutes. Just let me…”  
  
She trailed off as she felt the Empress’s inner walls clamp down around her fingers. She looked down and then up at the Empress. The Empress’s head was thrown back and her mouth was hanging open. There was no sound escaping from her lips but Gentle Stream could still feel the _pressure_ that was squeezing down around her fingers. It almost hurt, but the satisfaction that was filling Gentle Stream from this didn’t allow pain to enter her mind.  
  
She was _doing_ it. The first part, at least. She had made the Empress cum and Gentle Stream wasn’t going to call her work finished with just one orgasm. There was so much more that she had to do before she could be satisfied.  
  
Gentle Stream slowly drew her fingers in and out of the Empress’s folds, waiting for her orgasm to die down and for the Empress to be ready for the next step. And while she waited, she made sure to keep on kissing the Empress’s skin and using her other hand to lightly stimulate the Empress’s body. Just enough to make her feel good, without going overboard on it.  
  
Finally, the Empress’s breathing slowed down to a more normal level. Gentle Stream put one hand over the Empress’s heart. It was beating away, energetic, but not _too_ fast. Perfect.  
  
Gentle Stream leaned back a bit to strip herself out of her robe. Even after all this time, she still only wore the basic robe of a monk. She had seen so much finery at the Imperial Palace, but she didn’t feel comfortable wearing anything other than this. This was a sign of who she was. Even when she wasn’t wearing it like she was now.  
  
The Empress looked up at her, smiling slightly as she ran her eyes over Gentle Stream’s naked body. She spread her legs, showing off her crotch and making Gentle Stream’s eyes dart down to it before she lifted them back up to the Empress’s face. The Empress _stretched,_ putting her body on display. No matter how many times Gentle Stream saw that, she was never going to get anything other than turned on by her ruler.  
  
“You’re acting rather high and mighty today, Gentle Stream,” the Empress said, rising to her feet and looking down at Gentle Stream. “You _do_ remember who I am, don’t you?”  
  
“I could never forget, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, meaning every word. “I am only doing this to better serve you and make today as enjoyable for you as I can.”  
  
“Indeed,” the Empress said. “And if I said to stop and leave me be?”  
  
“I would stop, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, speaking quickly. “But there is so much more that I wish to show you. I want to make you feel as good as possible and I know that I’m capable of it.”  
  
“Bold words,” the Empress said. “I wonder if you can back them up.”  
  
“I can, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, stepping forward and capturing the Empress’s mouth in a kiss. The Empress’s hands came up and then they came back down as Gentle Stream poured every bit of skill and every lesson she had learned into the kiss. “Just relax and let me do my work, please.”  
  
The Empress stared at her, consideringly. Gentle Stream knew that if the Empress didn’t wish for this to happen, then it _wouldn’t_. It wasn’t even a matter of Gentle Stream ignoring the Empress’s wishes, as blasphemous as that may be. It was also the fact that Gentle Stream was a mortal monk who was merely passable at some of the more basic martial arts of the Immaculate Order and the Empress was older than anyone save the gods and more powerful than any number of them.  
  
But she didn’t react when Gentle Stream put a hand on her hip and lightly ran up and down along her skin. Nor did she object when Gentle Stream carefully led her back to the couch and laid her down on it. Gentle Stream could feel the sun beating down on her as she went back to work, warming the Empress back up as she did her best to get the Empress as ready and aroused as she had been.  
  
And that didn’t take too much work from Gentle Stream. She only needed to plant a few kisses and stroke the Empress’s lower lips to make the Empress _moan_ , a sound that only got better every time Gentle Stream heard it. She shivered and kept on working, doing her absolute best to make sure that everything was as good as it could possibly be.  
  
Of course, being in this garden, with the birds singing in the bushes and the blooming flowers and the sun shining down from overhead, made things pretty good all on their own. Gentle Stream hoped she got a chance to enjoy this later on.  
  
For now, she was just about to ready to enter the Empress. She took a deep breath and positioned the tip of her rod at the Empress’s entrance. It was slightly parted from lust already, just waiting for Gentle Stream to slide on in.  
  
And she did so, carefully studying the Empress’s face as she did so. The Empress moaned as she was split apart and filled up as Gentle Stream took a firm hold on her lust to stop herself from going too fast. Once the Empress seemed satisfied, that Gentle Stream’s shaft hadn’t gotten too big since they had last had sex, Gentle Stream started to thrust, sliding in and out of the Empress’s folds, going in deeper with every thrust.  
  
And as she did so, she made sure that her hands and mouth didn’t stay still. She kept on tending to the Empress’s body, cupping her breasts, kissing her lips, stroking her arms, doing everything that Gentle Stream had learned and read about to make sure that the Empress was as pleased as possible.  
  
Gentle Stream was getting quite a bit of enjoyment out of this as well. She was feeling _very_ good as she slid back and forth, looking down at the Empress’s naked, exquisite body as she took charge and made sure that the Empress didn’t have to worry or think about a _thing_ as Gentle Stream did her best.  
  
And her best really was quite good. Gentle Stream was glad to see that the Empress was moaning softly as she was tended to, her eyelids fluttering closed before opening back up again. It was very cute to see and if it had been someone else, Gentle Stream might have giggled at the sight. Instead, she just kept on working.  
  
Gentle Stream didn’t like to think of what she was doing with the Empress as her _fucking_ the red-haired woman. That was too crass and common for what the Empress represented to her. Gentle Stream preferred to think of it as a truly enjoyable effort to give the Empress a chance to relax and to possibly get some enjoyment herself out of it all.  
  
Gentle Stream could feel her own orgasm rising up inside of her. That was hardly a surprise. The Empress’s inner walls felt even better than they normally did and that was a _very_ high bar to clear. But Gentle Stream wasn’t going to allow herself to orgasm just yet. That could come later, as a reward for herself, once she was satisfied that the Empress was feeling as good as she could possibly be.  
  
And feeling the Empress’s folds wrapped around Gentle Stream’s rod, even without cumming, was hardly something that could be considered _bad_. Gentle Stream thought that people would kiss for this sort of pleasure, even without the actual knowledge of it being the _Empress_ that they were having sex with.  
  
“It feels good, I know it does,” Gentle Stream said quietly as she ran her hands up and down along the Empress’s body, making the Empress twitch and gasp underneath her. “Don’t worry, I’m going to make it feel even better before I’m done.”  
  
Gentle Stream focused her gaze on the Empress, shutting out everything else. Nothing else really _mattered_ right now. There was her and the Empress. That was all and that was all that could possibly be needed. She just needed to keep at it, make sure that this ended up being as good as it had to be.  
  
“Oh, Gentle Stream,” the Empress said, her voice a lot more unsteady and wavering than Gentle Stream had ever heard from her before. “Oh, oh _yes_.”  
  
And with that, she came again. Gentle Stream almost came as well, gasping as she felt her lover and her ruler tightening up around her, her shaft suddenly getting tightly massaged in a wet velvet grip as the Empress got so _tight_ around her. And the look that passed over the Empress’s face right now, it was beautiful beyond words. Gentle Stream swallowed heavily as she stared down at the Empress, not quite believing just how beautiful the Empress looked right now.  
  
That too, almost got Gentle Stream to cum. But she fought down the urge and contented herself with tending to the Empress’s body as she came, carrying her through the orgasm and providing enough stimulation to keep her in the mood. And once the Empress had recovered enough to be able to feel the pleasure properly once again, Gentle Stream started back up.  
  
The Empress seemed more sensitive than before. And that was good, because Gentle Stream was quickly reaching her limits. There was only so much even a well-trained mortal could do when feeling something as amazing as the Empress’s folds wrapped around her. Gentle Stream gritted her teeth, determined to make sure that the Empress got to have another orgasm before all of the strength could completely leave Gentle Stream’s body along with her seed.  
  
“Cum for me, Your Imperial Majesty,” Gentle Stream said, her voice a bit wobbly as well. “Let me see that pleasure on your face again.” She reached down behind the Empress’s back and grabbed a large handful of the Empress’s rear. It filled her hand nicely with plenty left over. She squeezed down, even as her hips kept on driving her rod in and out of the Empress’s folds. “I want you to feel good.”  
  
“I am,” the Empress said in a tight, choked voice. Gentle Stream looked up at her and _loved_ the expression on the Empress’s face. It was everything she could have possibly desired to see. The look of absolute bliss that was forming on her features was beautiful beyond words and lit a joyful fire inside of Gentle Stream’s heart. “Oh, I _am_.”  
  
That was wonderful to hear, but Gentle Stream wasn’t going to stop just yet. Pretty soon, she had to admit. This wasn’t something that could last forever. But she could hold out for just a little while longer.  
  
Gentle Stream moved her hand down to the Empress’s crotch. Her own rod was kind of in the way, but she was still able to rub against the Empress’s clit and make sure that her ruler got to feel what she should.  
  
And the look that passed over the Empress’s face as she got pleasured was sweet beyond words. Gentle Stream swallowed as she saw that the Empress was about to cum. And that there wasn’t anything that could happen to stop it. Which meant that it was alright for Gentle Stream to cum as well.  
  
That was something Gentle Stream was more than happy to do. She gratefully slid her shaft deeper inside of the Empress, until every last inch of it was swallowed up. Then she started to cum, gasping as she filled the Empress up with semen.  
  
The orgasm felt wonderful for both of them. Their cries mingled together as both the Empress and Gentle Stream came at the same moment. It was such an intense orgasm for Gentle Stream that she actually saw lights flashing on and off in front of her eyes, purple, shining specks that obscured the Empress’s naked body in random patterns. And all the while, semen kept on flowing out from Gentle Stream’s shaft and into the Empress.  
  
Finally, the orgasm stopped. Gentle Stream gasped as she pulled backwards, sliding her shaft out of the Empress. She looked down at the white seed slipping out from the Empress and falling onto the flagstones and shivered. Then she looked up at the Empress in general.  
  
And that sight was something that Gentle Stream was never, ever going to be able to forget. The way the Empress looked right now, words just weren’t enough to do it justice. Gentle Stream didn’t think she had ever seen someone looking so beautiful and satisfied as the Empress did right at this very minute. Every inch of her body radiated contentment and happiness as she lay on the couch, her eyes actually closed and with a smile on her lips.  
  
There was the thrill of satisfaction of a difficult job done well running through Gentle Stream as she stared down at the Empress. She had done it. She had actually managed to satisfy the Empress, completely and fully, entirely on her own initiative.  
  
Even as a smile started to form on Gentle Stream’s face, her world shook. The Empress, the room, everything around Gentle Stream, even her own body, seemed to vanish. Instead, there was a brilliant golden light, surrounding her and enveloping her, filling every fiber of her soul.  
  
“Gentle Stream,” a rich and powerful voice said. “I have watched your growth in skill, confidence and daring. You are worthy. Become my champion and spread compassion, temperance, conviction and valor throughout Creation. Become my Exalted and let the world know of the Lawgiver’s return. Become a _Solar_.”  
  
Gentle Stream blinked as the world came back, the Empress and everything else exactly where they had been. The Empress even seemed to still be in the middle of taking the same breath that she had been when this first started. Gentle Stream blinked rapidly, looking around, trying to get a handle on what this _meant_.  
  
Then she looked at a mirror. And even though there was a brilliant, golden light reflecting out from it, she could still perfectly see into the mirror. And tell that the light was coming from _her_ , streaming from a perfect, flawless golden circle on her forehead, shining as brightly as the noonday sun on a cloudless day.  
  
“Oh,” Gentle Stream said lamely, sitting down heavily on the floor. “ _Oh_.”  
  
She was an Anathema now. And an Exalted, chosen by the King of the Gods. And she was still in the Empress’s bedchambers.  
  
How did all of those connect to one another and what was going to happen next? Gentle Stream had absolutely no idea.


End file.
